


Sickness

by Kinniekiki



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Adult Frank Iero, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Boarding School, Bullying, Drug Use, Drugs, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Homophobia, M/M, Marijuana, Religion, Religious Content, Smut, Teen Gerard Way, Wrongful Imprisonment, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/Kinniekiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Frerard) Gerard Way is sent to a boarding school cause of a shocking secret he held for long from his parents. Will this school provide something good for him after a whole summer with pain and misery...or will things stay the same or end up worse between him and his family.</p><p> </p><p>(Age Difference, Age Gap)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Boarding school

**So this is it" I thought to myself as I made my way out of my parents car a backpack slung over my shoulder while both my hands carrying two abnormally large suitcases**  
" **Don't worry hunny this does not mean that we do not love you anymore this is for your own good" I heard my mums voice from behind me as she placed her palm on my right shoulder, I looked at her hand and gave her a fake smile. I hated school as it , having forced to go to a boarding one which is miles away from where I live and the few friends I have.  
**

**I got no idea how we got here , through out the journey I kept thinking why would they do this to me, separate me from my "friends" which I had a few and from my best friend ...my brother Mikey. It's not like when every parent finds out something shocking bout their teenage boy they send him away in a boarding school.**  
**My mum interrupts me from my thoughts by hugging me tightly, I could hear her sob quietly, I don't feel sorry for her after all she did agree with dad to send me away, so she is part of this, and I could not be bothered to hug her back right now.  
I am just standing here infront of a huge ass closed gate not wanting to pass on to the other side, I already know this is going to be much worse then my normal high school.**

**She lets go of me and tells me good bye, she then starts to walk towards the car and in a matter of seconds I was left alone there staring up ahead like an idiot.** **Should I ring the bell? Or should I just grab my stuff and maybe walk down the road, who knows what good god has left for me, if he did. I wonder if he even exists, this month has been a living nightmare to me and so my family. I let out a chuckle and shake my head at that thought, after all in god's eye's I am one of the biggest sinners that have walked on earth.**

**I decided to ring the bell when a female voice came out the intercom.**  
" **Yes may I help you?"**  
" **I'm uhm.. I got registered about 2 weeks ago to come to this school?" I said**  
" **Name?" The women said from the other side of the intercom.**  
" **Gerard. Gerard Arthur Way miss". I said a little bit more formal then before from her voice she didn't seem to be a grumpy old lady**  
" **Okay Gerard I'm coming to get you and show you around campus".**  
**I waited for her to come out, I have little patience in me and waiting seems like eternity , never in my whole life do I remember being late to something. But yeah not everyone is the same, and so I waited for a few minutes maybe 10 max? When I saw a women walking to my direction...I thought it was her, she had long blonde straight hair, her fringe covering her forehead short enough for her rectangular glasses, she was wearing normal secretary clothing, pin skirt and a coat**  
" **Gerard way?" She said while opening the gate from her card**  
**I nodded and made my way inside knowing that this is going to be a fresh new start, bad start.**  
" **Okay Gerard I am Ms. Button I'm the secretary here I'll show you round campus and then I'll take you to your dorm"**  
**We started walking still with my bags and I was getting tired holding them so I asked if we could go to the dorm only, I can't be bothered in knowing all the details in this hell hole.**  
**She didn't look too pleased about my question, she looked at my hands and nodded agreeing.**  
" **Well Gerard, Some of your dorm friends will show you around the place, this way" She gestured with her hand showing the way to the dorm, We made it to the boys dorm? And stopped outside**  
" **Oh Gerard, No boys are allowed in the girls dorm, You can't be caught out of your dorm after 11 at night your room is number 66 " she said, I nodded and she started walking.**  
**I'm still having second thoughts about this place I should have taken the other road, I made my way up the three steps and took a deep breathe , This is it! Whatever awaits me from now on I shall take it all.**

**I opened the door and as soon as I stepped inside I get greeted with a football coming straight to my direction, I had to let go of my stuff to try and dodge it but it was no use I got hit right in the nose, god that is surely a great way to start my year in here, I ignored the laughter, grabbed my stuff and made my way to my room...number 66 huh? Yeah that's the number I remember my parents gave me a room key before we left home today.**  
**I finally found my room on the left hallway of the second floor, this dorm is huge compared to the ones in movies.  
I should unpack my stuff and maybe get bit of rest or just sleep the whole day through that is what I did for the past few weeks.**  
**I started to unpack as I remember the things that happened these past few weeks. Funny how my parents found out I started dating someone they immediately sent me away after all the nagging telling me I should find someone and stop being such a fuck up. It's not wrong to date someone I know but depends with who... I was actually dating a guy for the past few months and we did get along great his name was Billie.**  
**When I finally decided to tell my parents bout me being gay my dad was pissed off and said I was a disgrace for the family, my mum she started crying and Mikey...He knew about it all along.**

**That's why they sent me here to get my 'Cleaned', if I don't I shall not bother to return to their house until I become "normal" that's the word they used...seems like I am not normal so now you know why's a hell hole, it's a religious fucking school I don't know how they expect me to become normal by having a cross shoved up my ass by a priest who acts like a teacher.**  
**Finally unpacked everything all my clothes are all in one drawer on top of each other don't know which is which. Who cares anyway? I don't and my mum isn't going to be here whining bout my hygiene not that this freaking room was the best hygienically place ever.**  
**So I'll guess I'll just pass my day sleeping or sketch some things on my sketch-book that what I'm gonna do and tomorrow I'll start having classes like normal kids do here...I wonder what their story is, why are they stuck here. But I won't find out. I am an outcast. Always was and always will be.**


	2. Chapter Two : Oh dear lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~Warning may be offensive~**

Three weeks have gone by now and instead of making friends it seemed as I made enemies without even talking to anyone or even looking at them. In the past three weeks all I got was being pushed into lockers, footballs thrown at me, glares, even the nerds are being asses towards me I am the worse kid in school, it feels like I ain't going to make it alive out there. I am the outcast, the weirdo, the emo kid that should kill himself. 

**" **Hey emo fag, where you going? To your room to cut yourself as you usually do?" some jock shouted from across the yard. Yeah that’s where exactly I am heading, since I got here my life has gone downhill and although I wore mostly long sleeves it was no use to hide some scars that scatter across my pale skin, some of them has been done years ago and some are fresh, it’s the only release I get from this fucked up world I live it at the moment, even the teachers they all hate my guts, I don’t blame them I’m their worse student never returned my work the only good thing I am at is Art and nothing else and to be quiet honest I don’t give two fucks about my other lessons especially religion. Word has come out pretty quickly that I was sent here cause I’m a fag rumors flown quickly around about my parents catching me sucking off some stranger in an alleyway, it’s funny it always makes me chuckle when I pass someone and hear them whisper to each other. So being a religious catholic school that is enough to get the teachers to hate me more.****

**Everyone in this place act like they are perfect nobody has ever sinned and play by the book. I remember last week one of the teachers he’s an old fucker he came into class glaring at me, and he said “Today we’re going to learn about the sins that the lord thought us about” he even brought several bibles in class and passed it down every student when it was my turn he passed me and said “The lord created man and women to mate together therefore who mated with the same sex shall be burnt, the book I passed is a very delicate one not everyone can handle such thing and those who are Sick and sinned that way cannot handle it and I will surely not pass it down to such dirty hands. Don’t you agree Mr. Way?”**

**That’s how every little rumor and every little suspect was answered that they were true. Not that I mind actually my life’s a shithole as it is so a little more hate won’t hurt.**

**Neither my mum or my dad has decided to even call and check on me, I guess the teachers are telling them everything about me and how am I doing, yet I can never be certain what kind of shit they’re spilling out of their mouth to my parents.**

**" **Look at me when I'm talking to you, you faggot!" he said again, this time I stopped in my tracks and dared to look at him in his eyes. His blank brown eye's all they shown was hate, I was showing defeat I always ignore them but what could they possibly do worse than throw a football at me or beat me till I cannot move an inch, I'm used to that shit.****

**He looked at his friend on the right and they both smiled, their lips spread from ear to ear as they started walking slowly towards me still grinning, hear it comes the third punch in the day**

**" **So...how about we go for a little ride Way" he said while putting his arm over my shoulders, pushing me forward with his other arm, I should say no and take his arm off of me and run to my dorm room, lock myself inside. I know these bastards are up to something, something bad and cruel. They kept pushing me till we reached a red van, two of them got in the front, and us three in the back they sat me in the middle making me feel like a banana between two gorillas ready to pounce on me to see who will get the first bite.****

**As they started the van I could see rain drops all over the windshield and the windows, they drove for hours none of them said a word. What could they possibly do to me? Worse part of it is I got my satchel with me, it got my personal stuff in it all my sketches, my school books now was the right time to be fucking scared, not cause of my school books fuck those I couldn’t care less if they burn them they would actually make me a favor I am only scared for my drawings.**

**I had this sketch book for years now and I carry it every where I go, remembering back when I drew Billie at his house, that’s by far my favorite one, it was like the one from the titanic scene, I remember how he prompted himself on the couch and smiled while saying “Oh Gee, do draw me like one of your French girls”. Those are the greatest memories I have when I was with him.**

**Nothing else was as heart-warming as much as him, I miss him so dearly I forgot to tell you that my poor excuse of a parents took my phone away from me to make sure I don’t call or text Billie. I always wonder if he moved on? If he had forgotten about me? We were doing so great oh so great I didn’t even get to say goodbye nor tell him what was going on and before all this shit went down we were about to take it to the next level and become official, that only led me to being dragged to a boarding school, bullied and now stuck in a van between four human Gorilla’s that swallowed too many steroids.**

**The rain has gotten worse by now, I could hear the wind whistle against the windows, all I could see from the windshield were raindrops that never seem to end and a trail of rain being blown by the wind.**

**The van came to a halt the jock on the left side looked at me and smiled I felt the other jocks big hands on mine as I struggled to get free, he pulled my jacket off as the other jock opened the door threw me out the van my bag following behind dropping on the floor making it get almost soaked.**

**All I heard was the van driving away from me, the rain has gotten worse, I was soaking wet and still only seconds passed. I helped myself to stand up while grabbing my bag, glancing around it only seemed to be a long road that never ends, I can feel raindrops running down my cheeks sighing as I start to walk to the opposite side where the van left, my instincts telling me if I walk the opposite way I'll find my way back to school, I bet it's going take hours to get back, it’s already dusk out here meaning the car ride was for hours it was about five o clock when the jocks got me, I looked down at my wrist remembering that I was wearing a watch to my luck it stopped working it was not waterproof, what’s the point of getting an expensive watch? This was the point of getting an expensive fucking watch to make sure it never stops in the fucking rain, even though it stopped on half past six I won’t be able to know how long it will take me to get back, and when I do what the hell am I going to tell the fucking principal? I got kidnapped by some jocks and was left out in the street?**

**“Oh look the poor little faggot got kidnapped he said great excuse Way to hide the fact you went off fucking someone in an alleyway isn’t that what you did back in the day?” I said to myself out loud shaking my head yep that will surely be his answer either just say I was indeed fucking someone or just make another excuse up which will be followed by that saying I just said.**

**Thank you dear lord for this great life you offered me you fucker.**


	3. Chapter Three: Miles away

Have you ever seen a cat after being thrown in a fucking bath tub filled with water? The way it’s fur stick against its little skin when it manages to get out? I’m far worse than that that.

The rain hasn’t shown any mercy, I’m soaking wet my hair is sticking everywhere around my face and my shoes are squelching uncomfortably on the mud that has been formed on the side walk not to mention they’re fucking killing me due to all the walking, I have never walked so much in my whole entire life.

I feel like I’ve walked a mile and this road never came to end and to my luck this road it fucking deserted since I have been walking only one car passed and to make it worse the driver decided to play a little trick on me and instead of stopping to check on me he passed an huge ass puddle splashing all the dirty water all over me making me get more soaked if that was even possible by now.

The wind howling making the cold rain hit against my bare arms and face; teeth chattering, skin cold as ice as I shiver alone in this god forsaken road I come to halt as I glanced around in the dark. There is nothing around just road and mud everywhere, sighing I rubbed my eyes with both my hands, this feels like I’m being punished by the almighty creator, anger boiling inside of me I threw my satchel on the ground and kicked the mud all over the place followed by a scream from the top of my lungs . This cannot be fucking happening, my life’s a shit hole as it is and if I don’t find somewhere safe in a few minutes I’m sure I’m going to end up with a terrible fucking cold or worse bronchitis having the best immune system on earth I am sure I won’t fucking pass that thing and honestly if I do catch I don’t think I’ll even try to fight it.

Sighing again while running both my hands against my scalp I sat down on the mud and stared up at the cloud covered sky; “Is this what you had planned for me?” I said as if there was someone up there who gave a fuck, if there was. “Well played, hope I have a reserved seat next to Satan cause if I don’t you wouldn’t want me to come up there and kick your fucking ass for this” I said again making myself chuckle, that’s it Gerard you finally cracked.

Still staring upwards I didn’t even realize a car came to a stop in front of me only for its honking to bring me back to reality, as I looked ahead at the black car I see the passenger side window moving down it was far too dark to make out who it was in the car;

“Hey kid get off your ass and get in here” the stranger said revealing that the person was indeed a male, honestly I don’t care about the basics never trust a stranger or never get in a car with stranger by now I’m far too desperate to find some cover then again if this stranger has something up his sleeve I’d rather get murdered then die alone out here like a fucking animal.

“Come on, get up you’re going to catch a terrible cold” he said again, I stood up, grabbed my satchel and made my way towards the car. I got in the heat inside surrounding me making me sigh in relief.

“Damn you’re soaked, how long have you been out here?” he asked, I looked at the stranger to be stunned at the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen in my life , let alone the beauty his face holds he looks like a fucking god sent from the seven heavens and I thought Billie was beautiful well he was but this guy, this guy is another story immediately all my doubts about him murdering me left me atleast he doesn’t give the impression of being one then again he was a stranger I have never seen in my whole entire life, honestly it’s such a pity.

Wrecking my brain apart as I tried to form a sentence, “I- ugh A while yes a while” I said sounding like an idiot, the stranger smiled lightly causing me to almost sink in the passenger seat Jesus Christ if I could touch him right now not to feel him up just to check if he was real or just a hallucination.

“A while?” he said, reaching for the back things could be heard ruffling about back there even a zipper opening up might be a bag “it looks like you’ve been out there for hours” I nodded as I looked up ahead at the road finally sighing in relief as my cold skin got warmer thanks to the heating.

“Yea something like that” I managed to say, apparently he found what he was looking “Here, change your shirt I think this might fit you” he said placing a black shirt in my hands I smiled lightly at him and thanked him while sliding my soaking wet shirt over my head.

“Wait don’t put in on just yet let me see if I can find a towel back here so you’ll dry off you’ll get that shirt wet too.” He said again as he unbuckled his seat belt and leant more down to check whatever he has back there after seconds I guess he found what he was looking for as he sat down back behind the wheel and handed me a towel.

“Guess this is your lucky day” he said still smiling giving me the towel, I let out a chuckle yeah so fucking lucky right? How ironic that sounds.

“Yea it is, thanks” I said, patting my torso with the towel and then slid his shirt on, it was a little bit tight but it will do.

“So, what on earth are you doing out here in the middle of a storm?” he asked, I took a deep breath and looked at him, yea like I’m going to tell him that I just got my ass dragged out here by some jocks from school.

“Just taking a stroll and got lost” I said sarcastically a smile on my lips, he nodded and shook his head “Yea a stroll in the middle of now where, even my five year old cousin could make up a better excuse then that” he said letting out a chuckle

“Seriously how the hell did you end up out here?” he asked again.

“I actually don’t want to talk about it” I said, he shrugged as the engine came to life “Suit yourself, where are you heading?”

“Would you believe me if I said I have no idea where I am and where I was before?” I said.

“Uh okay that’s bad, really bad well you’re a couple of miles away from Belleville and a hell lot of miles away from Newark” he said.

Well Newark does sound familiar but honestly I got no idea what the name of the school is nor where it is, please use this as a note that when you go to a place do ask around where you are cause this shit is stupid and I feel stupid.

“Still don’t know but Newark sounds familiar” I said, he lets out another chuckle and I look at him to find him shaking his head.

“You’re a confused boy” he said, I nodded and shrugged indeed I am so confused.

“Where were you before you ended up alone out here?” he asked again his eyes still focused on the road.

“Uhm at a boarding school? Don’t know the name of it.” I said. He’s pretty persistent isn’t he? I mean yeah if I was in his shoe I would have done the same try and find out where the kid came from. Then again I am not one refusing to say what exactly happen to me.

“Ah. Okay either we turn back and try to search this school of yours or stop at a motel that’s a couple of kilo metres away and find this school of yours tomorrow morning.” He said I sighed in relief as he dropped the subject it seems like a good idea and I’m so fucking tired right now, luckily it’s going to be Saturday tomorrow so no classes worse scenario that can happen if my parents decide to come and see me. They will flip their shit if they find out I wasn’t there, they will come to conclusion that their faggot of a son ran away with someone and I bet the teachers will surely try their best to make it look like that. I hugged my satchel against my chest and exhaled deeply.

“By the way the name’s Frank” he said I looked at him and smiled lightly. Frank? Honestly for his beautiful features that name does not suit him.

“Gerard” I replied still clutching my satchel to my chest I just hope my drawings didn’t get fucked up cause of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three is here, ^^ I appreciate every comment and Kudos they make me so happy and want to upload much more faster


	4. Chapter Four: Belleville

I didn’t know I fell asleep until I felt someone nudge my shoulder lightly, the voice was faint and it seems like they were talking from miles away, as I regain by full consciousness I found myself in car to my amazement my memory did flood back quickly from the jocks the weather and then those beautiful hazel-green stunning eyes. Stunned at how my eyes betrayed me in a car with a stranger I looked around to find myself still in the car;

  
“Hey kid wake up” he said I looked at him the street light emitting on his features. My mouth dry, my head feels like it’s about to explode.

“W-Where are we?” I managed to say as I looked out at the road, which wasn’t the road I was left in we were in a neighbourhood.

“We’re in Belleville, parked outside of my apartment.” he said as he took the keys out of the ignition. I nodded as I undid the seatbelt which I do not remember doing.

“Oh okay, I’m uh sorry for falling asleep, I didn’t even notice how tired I was” I said as I opened the door.

“It’s okay kid, you were exhausted” he slid out of the car and opened the back door, I felt panic go through my body as I remembered my satchel and it was nowhere near me, looking down at my feet and then back at Frank, my breathing was getting rapidly as my heart furiously ached as I realized I lost everything I had left of Billy.  
Gathering myself together I inhaled deeply and exhaled “Are you okay kid? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” he said, I looked back at him, he was still in the backseat taking out his stuff on the pavement.

“Have you seen my satchel? I had it with me in the car, I cannot find it.”

“It’s here in the back, you dropped it while you were asleep” he said while handing it to me.

“Oh, thanks” I gently took it and sighed in relief as I hugged it against my chest, damn this headache is kill me, my feet are killing everything fucking hurts.

“Come on kid you’re not planning of staying in the car all night are you?” Frank said as he closed the back door, I nodded and slid out the car, closing the door behind me, I followed him as he clicked the little remote on his key chains to lock the car.  
I followed him behind up to his apartment, it wasn’t such a big building, there were only 5 stories the apartment itself wasn’t as big as I expected, then again there were three doors in one hallway which obviously the apartment wouldn’t be that big.

Frank placed his luggage’s by the couch and plopped himself down on it;

“I fucking hate driving for so long it’s exhausting” he said either to me or to himself. I was still stuck between the hallway and the apartment’s door, should I trust him? What if he rapes me? Then again he had that chance when I was fast asleep in his car earlier.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?” he said as he stood himself up from the couch and made his way to another room, which from where I am standing could clearly see it was a kitchen I heard something pouring and then two clicks, I could see his back from here and honestly he didn’t look like he could do harm, he was shorter then I was and lean, but I can make out the details of his biceps from underneath that awfully tight shirt he was wearing and those tight jeans weren’t helping I could see every little movement underneath them and god that made my mouth water. What the fuck am I thinking? I only met this stranger a couple of hours ago and here I am drooling over him my teenage hormones are the ones that will get me in trouble one day.

“Coffee?” he asked as he turned around to face me instantly making me blush, it was too obvious in his arched brows that he saw me staring at him, I brought my hand up to my neck and cleared my throat “Y-Yea please” I said as I slowly made my way inside, closing the door softly behind me. It wasn’t much to expect from the apartment a small living room with a small dining table a little bit away from the couch that had four chairs round it, there was a small hallway that led to two other rooms which I think was a bedroom and bathroom.

Frank came back into the living holding two mugs filled with coffee and handed me one as he sat down on the couch, I sat down next to him and inhaled the scent from the mug, god that’s so relaxing all my nerves has calmed down by the smell of caffeine.

“What time is it?” I asked, Frank rolled his sleeve up a little bit revealing colourful skin under the gourmet and a silver watch “Half past Three” he said shaking his hand so that the sleeve will return back in its place. Jesus fuck it’s late, I sighed and took a sip, who in the right mind would be drinking coffee at this hour? Gerard Arthur Way and Frank whatever his surname is it’s a good thing I’m sort of immune to Caffeine luckily I won’t be jumping around like a child for some twisted reason it calms me down sometimes I guess that’s what an addiction is right?

“Well, Gerard right? You’re lucky this couch can be turned into a bed, I’ll get you some covers, a pillow and in the morning we’ll go search for this school of yours” Frank said placing the mug on the coffee table and pushing it further away from the couch.

“Yea, yea, uhm Thanks for this” I said getting up from the couch scratching my neck a bit. He shrugged and smiled as he made his way down the hallway disappearing into the left room, his smile making my knees get weak god damn it Gerard get your shit together it hasn’t even been a month since I last saw Billie and here I am, a strangers smile is literally making it impossible for me to think straight. I mean yea it’s been over a month since I had a good night. What you thought I was a virgin? I consider myself being one of those few teenagers who actually lost their Virginity pretty late, being fifteen almost sixteen in a few months that’s pretty late in today’s society. Billie was my first one and I don’t regret it, I loved him and it felt great but now being away from him and his touch is killing me, life is short yeah but when it comes to dating and relationships you don’t have to speed things up, and me and Billie were taking it oh so slow, but shit happens to those less fortunate in life I never thought I would ever find anyone else attractive other than him yeah, thinking about it now it’s fucking stupid. And I’m fucking stupid I cannot lie and say Frank isn’t attractive cause that man was fucking beautiful.  
He returned back into the room and arranged the couch and placed the sheets and pillow on it “Night kiddo” he said patting me on my shoulder.  
“Night” I said sitting down on the couch while running both my hands through my hair.

  
Exhaustion finally got to me again and without thinking twice I was drifted into dream world where thin lips and beautiful hazel eyes surrounded me.


	5. Chapter Five: Carry on

“Hey kid, wake up” I heard a faint voice say followed by a tap on my shoulder, I stirred on the uncomfortable thing I slept last night, I can’t remember my dorms bed being this stiff, slowly opening my eyes I take a glance of my surroundings and realise this is not my dorm.

“Coffee?” I heard someone say from behind me, I quickly sat up and looked around the quick motion making my head almost exploding making me grunt, bringing a hand to my temple I squeezed the side of my temple and closed my eyes shut together.

“Woah are you okay?” he said again, I nodded and opened my eyes to see those two beautiful hazel eyes that I dreamt about all night staring back at me, everything finally came back to me the jock, the rain, the car ride and Frankie. Oh Frankie the handsome man I met on the road and offered to give me a lift and help me out. The man who’s eyes refused to leave my sight in my dreams.

“You don’t look okay to me kid” he said again as he walked back into the living room with two mugs in his hands, he gave me one and held his against his chest as he sat down next to me on the couch. I brought the mug up to my nose and tried to inhale the scent of caffeine only to find both my nostrils blocked, well fuck this shit no wonder I have a raging head ache, my nose is blocked I feel fucking weak and confused good job Gerard you got yourself a fucking cold.

“So, do you remember the name of the school?” Frank asked, I am honestly not really a morning person, I hate talking in the morning and knowing that yesterday I walked for miles my feet are still fucking sore from it, then again I didn’t bother to take them off and change cause yeah Gerard Way is not lazy at all- see the hint of sarcasm there?.  
I shook my head at him and sipped a little bit of coffee, feeling the liquid burn my mouth and throat he hummed lightly and drank a bit from his own mug. We quietly drank coffee, I battling with myself not to stare at the beauty that is sitting down next to me I could feel myself getting light headed, my head hasn’t topped aching and my blocked nose isn’t helping either I seriously need some aspirins right now.

“Frank, do you have any aspirins or something? I don’t feel so well” I said looking at him, he smiled and nodded placing the mug on the coffee table, getting up and going down the hallway, returning back with a bottle of aspirins in his hand, he gave me it and sat right back down, “Thought so, you’re paler then a ghost” he said as he took the mug in his hands again.

I took the pills and swallowed them with the last bit of coffee left in my mug, I frowned down at the emptiness damn that was good coffee. Frank took both mugs into the kitchen, I looked around the room and saw my satchel resting against the couch next to my leg, my heart beating fast, I need to check the paintings, I’m so fucking scared of them being ruined snatching it I opened it and took my drawings out of it, my heart dropped as I felt them soaking wet, pulling them completely out they were indeed soaked, there goes everything I worked hard on for the past several months, I unfolded each paper and placed them on the small coffee table, glaring down at what was meant to be figures of people and Billie only for it to just a mass of colours faded and added together, damn this fucking sucks all of them are fucked and the most precious one was nothing but a mess.

I rested my elbows on my lap as I ran my hands through my hair and sighed, I didn’t notice Frank was back until I heard him clear hit throat next to me, I looked up at I can tell from how his face fell when he looked at me that I looked upset, of course I’m upset! I can’t believe this everything is ruined, the little things I had left to remind me of Billie was gone there is nothing left to remind me of him except the memories will carry on throughout the months and as time passes he will eventually find someone else and his memories of me will fade too, he’ll look back at say “I used to date a loser back when I was in high school, I forgot his name” and then I’ll know I’ll still be on my own, and I know that by the time I reach a certain age death will call my name and I will accept it with open arms, I cannot bear to live on my own, everyone fucking hates me.

“Hey, Hey what’s up?” I hear Frank said as I was brought back to reality to find him scoot closer to me and his arms around my shoulders, I didn’t realize I was crying until I felt a tear slide down my lips leaving a taste of saltiness in my mouth, I look away from him and back at what used to be drawings, I felt more tears escape my eyes as I broke into a fit of sobbing, my head in my heads as I cried all the pain and grief away, everything that has happened in these few weeks has taking a huge toll in my life, and here I am now crying pathetically in the arms of a stranger who picked me up from the road.

“There There” he patted me on my back as he pulled me into a hug, as my crying slowed down I felt a wave of relief escaping me as if a rock was finally pulled out of my chest, and honestly being hugged against him made me feel at peace with myself, I can hear his heartbeat which is calming me down and so is his hand on my back as it gently runs up and down my spine, which I am sure if this was any other moment that would have not calmed me but stirred something up.

“Thank you” I whispered as I pulled away from him, hiding my face behind my hair, “It’s nothing kid, is there something bothering you?” he asked his voice so soft and full of sincerity, I shrugged as I grabbed all the papers and gathered them into one stack “It’s been a rough month ya know?” I said I don’t want to pin my pathetic life on this stranger so that will be enough to fill him in with details, as I was about to place my stuff back into the satchel his hand made its way on mine stopping it, I looked up at him, his face was so soft, and so mesmerizing;

“I’m here if you need to talk kid” he said, his hand still on mine, I smiled lightly and nodded “Thanks I appreciate it, now it’s best I find out which school I was in” I said, he shook his head “You seem sick and your hands are burning up, you’re not going anywhere until you’re completely healthy, yesterday when I found you, you weren’t in the best shape” he said standing up and taking the stack of papers away from my hands and placing them on the coffee table, of course I wasn’t in my best shape I walked for hours, in the rain in the fucking cold after a whole day of a fucked school, then again he didn’t know right?  
“It’s okay Frank, I should go though, I shouldn’t bother you, you have your life” I said as I insisted and grabbed my papers again, he shook his head and chuckled “A Life? It will let me sleep easily knowing that you’re safe and healthy rather than out there on your own and you’re not bothering me if you were I wouldn’t have picked you up in the first place kid, now if I was you I’d get off your little ass and go take a shower maybe that will make you feel better, than you can go into the bedroom I’ll try and find something to fit you and leave it there for you to change”.

“You really shouldn-“

“Gerard, like I said you’re not bothering me it’s okay just go, use whatever you want in the bathroom, school will eventually wait” he said, taking my hands and pulling me up to my feet, after all the school won’t notice the little faggot is missing right? Maybe this is a new start? Maybe it’s a sign for me to make something out of it? I nodded at Frank and he smiled showing his little teeth, almost making my knees give up on me, I quickly tried my best to go inside the bathroom and locked the door behind me

Damn you Frank why’d you have to be so gorgeous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the pun was indeed intended at the part of "Memories will carry on"  
> So this is Chapter Five, it's not great just have a lot of stuff on my mind but I wanted to upload cause I am loyal to you all~!
> 
> So how's it going so far?
> 
> Please Rate, Comment and subscribe
> 
> ►For those who are interested this is my Tumblr you can ask,follow,►http://iikayleighii.tumblr.com/  
> ♥KayKay♥  
> ♥ Comment and Rate ♥  
> ♥Thank you♥


	6. Chapter Six: My velocity starts to make you sweat

I sighed In relief as I rested my back against the door, I looked down at my now tight jeans, just a simple smile all he had to do is smile to make me stir in my jeans, although I feel sick and like shit I still cannot control my god damn dick.

Glancing at the mirror I do indeed look like shit, my hair is a mess, my face is abnormally pale… then again I’m as pale as a vampire and nothing is considered normal about me so for me to say abnormally pale that shit IS abnormal.

Still having to solve this problem between my thighs a blush appear on my cheek giving my face  a little bit of color remembering that I am not alone in this apartment.

Quickly I stripped off my clothing and found my way in the shower and before the water his against my skin my hand was already on my hard cock, the warm water making it more ease to slide my hand up and down it a moan escaped my lips as my thumb teased the tip, making my cheeks go red as I realized Frank could have heard that, and how embarrassing and awkward it will be when I’m done from here, yet that made my hand tighten around myself the thought of Frank hearing my made my cock twitch into my hands as I gained speed, my hips bucking, my breathing heavy as I bit down on my tongue not to let the moans escape me.

It’s been such a long time since I touched myself but I can’t stop now, not now when my cock is leaking like a tap, I kept pumping myself, my eyes closed as I imagined what it felt like to have Franks warm mouth wrapped around my dick, and as the imagine came into my head that’s what sent me over board, biting as hard as I could into my lips still making trashy noises that I am sure could be heard from over the running water, as I emptied myself onto the tiled floor, white liquid going down the drain as my hand kept riding myself out of my orgasm.

As I regained my breath, I rested my head against the tiled floor, my body still shaking “for fuck sake Gerard” I said to myself as I chuckled a bit shaking my head, I cannot believe I just did that, in someone’s apartment who I just met the night before and imagined him sucking me off.. Well done Gerard you sick bastard. Yet I can’t help but smile at myself and the thought of Frank hearing me wasn’t embarrassing anymore, there goes my libido changing me into someone else thank you.

After a while of chuckling and feeling like a total asshole, I found me arguing with myself whether or not go out the bathroom, what if he did hear me? What if he throws me out? Oh fuck I’m such an idiot I shouldn’t have done that, yet I couldn’t help myself, but its nature right?! Nothing wrong in jerking off in a stranger’s bathroom while thinking of them….. Saying it like that it’s so fucking wrong, it’s sick and weird.

I took a deep breath and rolled the towel around me before leaving the bathroom, I looked down the hallway to where the living room was and I couldn’t see Frank there, as soon as I turned my head the other direction I see a very red cheeked Frank come out of the bedroom, he rubbed the back of his head and looked down at his feet, “ugh cl-othes in there” he pointed towards the door and slowly walked past me, I felt my cheeks turn red as well as his reaction screamed out that he heard me.

I went into the bedroom and found the clothes on the bed, the boxers where okay, the shirt was fine but the jeans… they were too fucking tight, I looked down and could see the outline of my dick formed I sighed and shook my head this is a mess, I can’t go out there like this and to my luck I heard a soft knock coming from the already opened door, my head snapped to the side to see Frank there, I felt my cheeks burn again as my hands made their way towards my very formed genitals;

“Are those clothes alright?” he asked, I shook my head a little bit, looking down at my hands.

“I knew they might have been too tight, let me search for something else meanwhile take those off” he said gesturing towards very tight jeans while he walked past me into the closet, I watched him go past me and my eyes landed on his well-formed ass, making my dick stir a bit, way to go Gerard, and as he bent down I couldn’t take my eyes off of him, and my problem was getting worse, this cannot be happening I just did the job in the bathroom I cannot get a hard on again I just can’t not in front of him, not while I’m wearing a very tight jeans that if my problem keeps growing I am sure the button is going to pop!

And if I never believed In god I was praying right now, Praying for whoever is up there to not let me make a fool out of myself, my eyes landed on a piece of artwork that was hanging from on top of the bed, and that’s when the thoughts about Billie, my work being ruined and everything came running back, totally killing my boner and a sudden burst of guilt rushed up my body.

Frank got out of the closet with a pair of sweatpants in his hands “This is all I have and there is a big chance they’ll fit you” he said as he placed them on the bed I tried my best not to show guilt nor sadness as I faked a smile and nodded at him “Th-Thank you for everything” I said as I took the sweat pants in my hands, he smiled that oh so beautiful smile of his and started walking out the room “Want breakfast?” he asked halfway down the hallway, in instant my stomach growled “Yes Please” I yelled back as I slid the tight jeans off of me, making me sigh in relief and sliding the sweat pants up I never wore this type of pants but damn they’re so comfortable no wonder everyone in school wore them. School…. I am seriously not looking forward into going back I wish I could remain sick till the end of the year.


	7. Chapter Seven: Hypocrite

“Ach-oo” I sneezed bringing a tissue up to my stuffed noise wiping away the snotty problem, oh fuck it’s only been a few hours into the day and I feel like I’ve been sick for a month, my body is trembled with the sudden cold air that seemed to enter from the little cracks on the wall, making me shiver on the sofa and as much as I felt cold the more sweat poured out of my body.

‘’Oh fuck” I said shaking as I brought my knees closer to my chest, feeling my lungs ache with every little breath I took, Children don’t smoke …. Atleast not from a young age.

“Man, are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital? You don’t look so good” Frank said as he wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, I nodded and sniffed making an awful sound while I pulled the blanket closer around my shaking body.

‘’It’-s i-t’s ok-ay, b-ad immune sy-stem” I stuttered out, my teeth chattering and the more I seem to try to take control of my body the more it seems to go against me.

I saw Frank raise an eyebrow at me and shook his head “Yea… bad immune system, if you get worse by tomorrow I’m dragging you down there” he said pointing at me.

I nodded, hey it’s the least I could do, If it wasn’t for him I would have been dead by now, my thoughts were soon interrupted by what seemed to be a breaking news broadcast, the reporter appeared on the flickering screen and started speaking.

“A Fifteen year old boy from Summit New Jersey, has been reported missing in the last twenty four hours, last time he was seen was at the Newark’s  St, Patricks boarding school around the time of noon, heading back towards the boys dorm, some even said they saw him enter a van with some other friends, he goes by the name of Gerard Arthur Way-“

A photo of me was brought up on the tv, I’m in shock, “T-That’s me” I said to myself as the photo of me was shown all across the nation, Frank hummed and from the edge of my eyes I could see him nodding.

“People seem to care about you” he said, still staring at the t.v as it changed to my fucking parents, faking sadness and their cry.

“Please if anyone have seen my baby boy do tell him to come back” my mother  ‘’sobbed out’’ to the camera, I shook my head in disbelief what a fucking bitch putting on that act.

“Well I’ll be uhm I’ll call them let them know you’re here and that you’re a little bit sick” Frank said while he stood up, stretching his body a bid, I quickly looked at him, oh god he cannot tell them I’m here, no I don’t want to go back not with them not to that school.

“No, don’t, I-I” I couldn’t find the right words, I cannot tell him that I want to stay here, this man doesn’t know me.

“hmm? How come? They want you to go back Gerard, don’t be a child now” he said as he made his way towards the landline, woah those things still exist, he grabbed the phone and started to dial the number, I quickly ran towards him and snatched the phone out of his hand;

“Frank, Please don’t they don’t want me, I don’t want to go back it’s all fake, if it wasn’t for them I wouldn’t be here begging you to not call that number”

He sighed and looked at me “Gerard, you know I can go to prison for keeping a missing person, let alone a minor” he said.

“I’ll get off your back, tomorrow I’ll leave, just please I need to trust you not to call them, I don’t want to go back, you don’t know what it’s like in that school.” I continued clutching the phone between my fingers.

“Gerard you don’t have to leave especially not with that cold of yours, but I seriously need to think about this, I cannot just let you go out there on your own, I can’t make you go back but I can’t keep a missing minor in my apartment” he said followed by a sigh as he stared down at his feet “Why don’t you want to go back?” he asked looking back up at me, his eyes pleading for me to answer him, my breathing stops in my throat as I stare at him, what I’d give to just simply caress his cheeks and run my fingers slowly over his lips.

“I-I” I stuttered again, my eyes cannot leave his as I tried to make out a sentence, my brain is not functioning right.

It feels like I have been staring at him for hours right now but it’s only been seconds, I tried to regain focus again and started “My parents sent me away to that boarding school cause, I-I-“ again I stopped, I felt a wave of panic rush through my body what if he’s homophobic?!, what if I tell him that I’m gay and he beats me up, or worst kill me for being near him oh my god, my fingers tightened against the phone making the plastic cover crack around them, I start to look around in panic as I tried to make up lie.

“Because you’re?” he asked, taking a step closer to me which made me flinch backwards still holding onto the phone, fucking panic attacks.

“Because I did something they …. felt that… it was disapproving?” I questioned him while I looked around for something to just change the subject, but me being me and having the best luck upon the earth, the news broadcaster answered the question for me;

“Rumors has it the boy has ran away with his boyfriend who happen to be the same age as the young men, you know how teenagers are these days, their parents disapprove of something and they run away with their loved one, although there is no evidence that the eldest Way did indeed run away, his lover hasn’t been answering phone calls from the boys family nor way he at home when the cops went to check there”

Billie…. A photo of Billie was shown onto the screen followed by another one with both of us in a friendly pose just arms draped over each other’s shoulder, I had that photo glued to my mirror my mom must have given it to them to show it, I felt my heart drop in my chest while my eyes were glued to another pair of blue orbs staring back at me from the television.

“Oh… that explains” I heard Frankie say, in an instant I looked at him waiting for him to react the same way everyone reacted towards me when they found out I’m homosexual.

“Fucking homophobes” he continued as he marched towards the t.v while the new anchor was bashing on homosexuality and how teenagers aren’t sure about their sexuality cause apparently our sex drive is too high.

I stared at Frankie while he turned the television off and sighed “I understand what you’re going through kid, I’ve been there myself.” He finished with another sigh as he ran his hand through his hair “So, I’m guessing you’re parents sent you there cause you’re gay in hope of you to turn straight and bring home an overused cunt”

I nodded, finally realizing that I was still holding onto the phone, I placed it down on the receiver and walked towards him.

“You do-n’t seem sho-cked” I said stopping behind the couch, making sure not to get too close to the men since he found out I’m a queer now, I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.

“Shocked?” he chuckled and shook his head “That would make me a hypocrite sweetheart” he flashed me a toothy grin and I swear his words caught me off guard, he’s gay… he’s fucking gay just like me and he’s so fucking gorgeous Gerard just stop.

“Oh” is all I could say as I quickly took a seat on the couch, butterflies flying all over my stomach.


	8. Chapter Eight: Ten Years

It’s been a couple of hours since the news broadcast reported me missing, me and Frank are sitting silently staring at the flashing pictures on the television, we still haven’t spoken a word since well, since we both sort of came out? And to top it all off, my cold is getting worse, I cannot stop trying to sniff which helps not getting a snotty problem all over my lips.

Frank sighed and clapped both his hand on his thighs “you hungry?” he asks; I nod a little bit. He stood up and made his way towards the kitchen, “You don’t mind vegetarian?” he poked his head out the door, “Nah, all good” I said my voice sounding weird due to my nose being clogged up. He smiled lightly and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“I’m glad you don’t mind vegetarian food, because that would be a problem” he said again over the sound of utensils falling and clicking in the kitchen “Shit” he continued, I chuckled a bit and stood up making my way towards the kitchen.

“You need some help?” I asked as I walked through the door, into a really small kitchen, exactly as you walk in on your right side there is a silver refrigerator, a silver cooker and the rest white cupboards which weren’t modern but not old, Frank was on my left side cutting up some veggies next to the sink.

“Nah, all good” he said, his hands shaking a little bit.

“Are you sure?” I asked again, getting closer to him, he sets the knife down and chuckles a bit.

“I’m a little bit excited, I haven’t had a guest in here for years and cooking for someone else really got me worked up” he said as he shook his head.

I smiled lightly and placed my hand on his shoulder giving it a little squeeze, “There is no need to work yourself up Frank, just do what you usually do, but difference is I’m here to help you out, maybe cut up the veggies or clean the dishes whatever”

“I think it’s best you go back into the living room and rest, I don’t want no germs on my plate” he pointed with the knife towards the kitchen doorway, and chuckled at the last part.

I rolled my eyes at him “Germs are awesome, you’d get to skip work, school or whatever you do” I rested my lower back against the counters next to him as he continued chopping away.

“Not when you live on your own and have bills to pay”.

Hmm, maybe I should get to know him a little bit and I have my way of words.

“Well, if you do indeed get sick, don’t you have any family or some sort of boyfriend to help you out for that month?” I crossed my hands together over my chest, Frank chuckled and shook his head slowly.

“Family? I did have once, and me a boyfriend? I don’t even want to go there” he said while filling a pot with water and putting the veggies inside of it.

“I know what you’re going through, I’ve been there, honestly it’s Deja-vu all over again, I came out when I was your age and yea they sent me away to that same school you’re in, I only stayed there a week before running away from there” he continued as he rested his back against the refrigerator in front of me.

“Oh, I was thinking of doing that on my first week, but I didn’t” I said looking down at the white tiles below my feet.

“Honestly, I’m amazed you survived more than a week in that school, how long have you been in there before finally getting the fuck out of there?”

“I never ran away from there”

“Then what the hell where you doing on the side of the road in th-“

“It was a cruel prank some jocks played on me” I whispered lightly, it’s actually embarrassing, I managed to let some jocks man handle me. I looked up to meet with Frank’s eyes a scowl on his face.

“What do you mean a cruel prank?” he asked

“I really don’t want to talk about it”

“but you have to talk about it, you could have died out there, that’s bloody murder” he continued pushing himself off the refrigerator and walking towards me his arms flailing everywhere.

I really didn’t think this conversation was going that way, I sighed and rubbed my forehead while taking a deep breath in, “Listen, please Frank not today, it’s been a long day, I mean everyone across the nation knows about me”.

“Yeah, everyone thinks you’re just a stupid teenager that ran away with his boyfriend-“

“Don’t mention him” I said almost into a shout the mention of Billie is too much right now, I miss him and the fact that he hasn’t even bothered with me since going away hurts much more.

Frank’s eyes darken as his lips tightly sealed together, he turned around checking the pots and stormed out the kitchen, Jesus Christ I’m such a fucking idiot, I sighed and followed him.

“Listen Frank, I’m sorry”

“Save it kid” he sat down on the sofa, running a hand through his messy hair

“No, Frank I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shout, but the mention of Billie it just… it hurts a lot, I mean before hell broke loose it was so perfect, just me and him in our own world, nothing could tear us apart, well he did have a reputation of fucking around but I always trusted him with my body and soul, it’s just now that everything has fucked up, the rumours seems to be true, since I was dropped off the school, we rarely had time to call each other, either his phone is turned off or he’s ignoring my calls but I like to think that he might have lost his phone, ya know it happens, and the only reminder of him where those stupid paintings I had in my satchel which are all ruined now” I finished, I didn’t realize I was crying until a tear drop snuck between my lips leaving a salty taste behind.

Frank’s eyes have softened and he was staring at me he sighed, stood up and walked towards me, he wrapped his small arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, “I’m sorry to hear that Gerard, but sometimes it’s good to let go of somethings, everything happens for a reason, maybe he did indeed lose his phone like you said it happens and maybe he didn’t maybe they were right, but you can’t keep getting miserable over it, it’s good to let go”

My own arms found themselves wrapped around Frank’s waist pulling him closer to me while I rested my cheek on his shoulder, “I wish it was that easy, It’s hard to let go of almost two years”.

“You’ll eventually let go, I managed to let go of 10 years” he said pulling a little bit away to look at me.

“and ten years is a hell of a time kid” he said, sadness filling his voice while looking down between us. Ten years… wait, how old is Frank? Was he married? Did it last Ten years? Oh fuck and here I thought I was having it hard on myself, he shook his head and forced a smile back on his face, letting go of me completely “I better go check the food” he pointed towards the kitchen I nodded and let go off him as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen, this is unbelievable, I followed Frank into the kitchen before I could say anything he quickly looks up at me quickly wiping away some tears, oh shit I must have brought him some bad memories.

“Oh shit, Frankie I’m sorry, I’m sorry for making you think about some horrible times, I’m such a horrible person” I said walking towards him, he held his hands up stopping.

“It’s okay it’s not your fault Gerard, It’s a long time ago anyway, I shouldn’t be moping about it” he sniffed, patting his hand over his jeans as he checked the pots on the stove.

I walked behind him and wrapped my own arms around his waist pulling him closer to me, my mind is screaming to let him go that I’m over doing it yet my body refuses to listen, he sighed and leans more into me and turns around facing me, my eyes lock with his taking my breath away, I feel my lips tremble as I leaned more into him, only one thing on my mind I needed to taste his lips, I felt like my world depended on it , and I know this shouldn’t be happening not now, is it an inappropriate moment? Or is it a good moment? All I know is my lips are suddenly pressed against his, I can feel him stiffen a bit, but he relaxes again and gives into the kiss, just a simple lip to lip kiss.

After a few seconds the kiss started to deepen and I could feel his tongue brush against my lower lip as I parted my lips he pushed me away from him, his hand reaching to his lips as he looked at me in shock.

“What the fuck?” I said as my lower back hit against the counter opposite of him.

“Gerard, we cannot do this!” he says his hand still covering his lips

“Why not?” I whine while walking towards him closing the gap between us.

“Because you’re a minor! And I’m too old for you” he says again backing away a little bit.

“So what? It’s not like you’re in your forties” I complained, closing the gap much more.

“Well, no but in exactly 8 years I am” he crosses his arms together and arches his brow.

What the fuck? He’s 31 years old, but he’s so small, so tiny, so…. Adorable yet he’s twice my age, I back myself away from him staring at nothing behind him.

“Listen, Gerard, don’t take it the wrong way, you’re a very handsome guy but, I cannot risk it for just onetime thing, I’ll be classed as a paedophile” he ran his hand through his hair again.

“Not if I don’t tell anyone, and maybe it won’t be a onetime thing maybe it will be more than a onetime thing Frankie”

“It will be a onetime thing Gerard, nobody copes to stay around me for more than 4 months, and those were all men my age not a…a..”

“A kid, go on say it, I’m just a kid with a fucked up life who just wants to have one thing good come out of all this” Maybe I am just a kid who wants a onetime thing, than again I have nobody to tell I was fucked by a 32 year old. And to be honest if it happens I’ll be coming back for more, this man he’s too gorgeous to let go

“What about that Ten year one, that seemed promising” I said, fuck.. I regret bringing that up, his eyes turn a dark color as he looked at me.

“That Ten year one is nothing as you think, it was all fucking fake, yea he stayed for Ten years but only if it goes his way, you don’t know shit and why the fuck should I tell you about my Ten years fucked up relationship?” he yelled at me only inches away from, I could feel myself shake the more his voice grew the more scared I got, it seems that with every word the higher his voice got, until he punched the wall next to me, his knuckles cracking as they met the white wall next to my head, he retreated his hand back, his knuckles bloody, he hissed and cursed underneath his breath while reaching for a cloth and wrapping it around his hand “This is just fucking great!” he said, while reaching for the stove and turning the nubs all the way off he then stormed out the room leaving me on my own thinking over and over what the fuck just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

 

It’s been a couple of hours since Frank has left into his room, I’m such a fucking idiot for persisting into his whatever ten year relationship was, I was nothing but a stranger to him and  I shouldn’t have even kissed him let alone talk to him that way, but who would’ve guessed he would get that upset for mentioning it. 

Finally I hear the lock of his bedroom door unlock and footsteps coming towards me, my eyes met with his and then to his hand that was wrapped up in a white cloth. I am still standing in the kitchen like the idiot I am and he walked passed me turning the cooker back on and he let out a sigh. 

“I’m sorry for lashing out on you like that, it’s kind of a sensitive subject to talk about” he finally say. 

“It’s okay I shouldn’t have brought it up” I reply feeling a little bit awkward now.  

“Don’t worry about it, it’s like it never happened” he smile lightly his eyes still full of sadness. 

I nod and leaned against the counter letting out a sigh, I’ve known this guy for two days well one to be exact and I already fucked everything up I shouldn’t have done that move he was right I was just a kid and he was….an adult. 

We ate dinner which tasted pretty good and made small talk the air around us thick and awkward, then it was time to get to bed, we said our goodnights and he was back in his room leaving me on the couch. The night returned and my illness came back, the air was cold but I was sweating like a pig, my nose was stuffed up again which gave me trouble in breathing properly and my cough sounded like I was a dying man with tuberculosis and no matter how much I tried to suppress each one the worst the fit has gotten. The room was dark the only light source was the flickering image of the television that sat in front of the couch, there was a little clock hanging on the wall showed that it was two in the morning and I still did not have a good shut of an eye. I sat up on the couch trying to suppress more coughing which sounded more like a trombone, I reached for another tissue from the nightstand and blew my nose in it trying to get some air through the pipes but all I got was snot down my throat almost causing me to gag, I hurriedly sat up and ran towards the bathroom  gagging into the toilet my vision blurring, i cursed and pulled myself from the sink rinsing my mouth with tap water;

“There’s some medicine in that cabinet, if I was you I’d take some before you’d end up coughing your lungs out” Frank’s voice came from behind me scaring the snot out of me, I turned around quickly looking at him, my hands gripping against the soapstone of the skin.

“How- where- Did I wake you up?” I asked feeling shameful as I am fully aware that my coughing fit is keeping everyone in this apartment block awake.

“I couldn’t sleep even if I want to” he said coming into the room and opening the cabinet behind me, he took some medicine out and gave them to me then he exited the room and a few moments later he returned with a glass full of water “Here swallow these, they might not be strong enough to help whatever you got there because they’re over the counter pills.” he continued i mumbled a thanks and managed to swallow the bright yellows pills followed by another sets of coughing. 

“You need to get checked out” he said as we made our way out the bathroom and back into the living room. “It’ll pass” I said my voice hoarse from all the coughing before sitting down on the couch, Frank made his way towards the kitchen turning on what from the clicking sounded like an electrical kettle. I look around the darkroom feeling my head spin I closed my eyes and shiver lightly at the cold sweat that went down my forehead this is a mess.

Frank came into the living room holding two mugs he set one in front of me on the coffee table and the other next to it before he flopping down on the couch, i still feel somehow shitty about our little argument I shouldn’t have even dared to try what I did and although I apologized I still feel like I crossed a certain invisible line that shouldn’t be walked over.

“Thanks for all this” I said looking over at him, he seemed tired as he looked at me a smile on his lips. “It’s not a problem Gerard, I bet you would’ve done the same thing”. I nodded and luckily enough there was a box of tissues on the table, I reached and took a tissue and blew my nose in it. 

“And I’m sorry for keeping you awake” I said trying not feel as shitty as I feel about keeping him awake but to no avail I still do. He practically saved me and here I am keeping him awake all night cause of my coughing.

“It’s no problem I’m used to staying up late with work and all” Work? Now that peaked my interests.

“Work? What do you work as? I mean only if you want to tell me that is, don’t want to cross another line” I said cautious as to not wanting to invade his personal space.

He laughed a bit and relaxed more into the couch after he reached for his coffee and took a sip. “I’m in the music industry, I play in a band and when I found you I was coming back from a tour we just finished” I reached for my own mug and tried to sniff the caffeine but to my luck nothing, I frowned and sipped at the warm liquid as he spoke, in a band huh? He’s gorgeous and in a band that explains why he had a towel and a shirt in his car. “What do you do then? Are you the singer?” I asked he chuckled again and shook his head as if it was the most oblivious question. “Well since I’m backing vocals means I’m somewhat a singer” he looked at me “But I’m the guitarist”.

We spoke about his band and his guitar skills, he’s pretty passionate about his job his band is called ‘Leathermouth’ and it’s a punk themed band, the way he speaks about his guitar which he called ‘Pansy’ showed so much love towards the object. He showed me his guitar which was a white les paul with PANSY stickers on it. I talked to him about my passion for art and how when I was younger I used to sing but gave up on that when I started smoking and to my luck Frank offered me one of his cigarettes before retreating back saying it would totally kill the little life I have left in my lungs, we spent the whole night talking getting to know each other more until I somehow passed out on the couch.


	10. Friday the 13th

Time has passed quickly at Frank’s apartment, hours turned into days and days turned into two whole weeks, my whatever I had went away just a couple days ago, thanks to Frank and his off counter medicine that he made sure I take them frequently and bought more just in case it returns, and no matter how much I protested that he needed to stop wasting his money on me he said that he will not have a missing person die in his apartment and have to face a bigger lawsuit at first I thought he was being serious and that maybe all the medicine he’s pumping into my body is nothing just to get me off his back quickly, but now it’s been a couple of days and I feel fine, no snot, no cough… okay that;s a bit of a lie the cough is still there but not that bad thankfully Frank has let me bum some cigarettes off him all I know is my first ever paycheck is bound to be my way of repaying him for all of this, he even went out to buy me some clothes, they’re not cheap nor expensive they’re okay, they’re enough for me and the thought is all that matters.

It’s Friday night and Frank has a gig tonight and he said that if I wasn’t on the news at all he would consider taking me with him and stay backstage till they finish the venue but even I know that if I go I might end up being ‘found’ when that’s the last thing I need right now. Frank has been going out more this week having band practice for this this upcoming event sometimes I miss him not being around I mean it’s his apartment there isn’t much for me to do although he did let me rummage through his comic book collection and his dvd which to my luck we shared the same love for horror movies, so I spent most my nights watching DVD’s and re-run shows on his Tv till he came back. So tonight I settled into watching Friday the 13th, because it is a Friday night and it so happens to be Friday the 13th, Frank made extra sure I’d have enough snacks lying in the cupboards and being here for two whole weeks he made made feel like it was my own home without a bedroom, but who needs a bedroom when I am crashing on a sofa bed as comfortable as a bed?. 

I was only halfway through the movie till the apartment door opened up and in came Frank looking exhausted as always but as he saw me he smiles lightly and sets his guitar down next to the door;

“Hey” he says closing the door behind him and looking at the Tv “Oh Friday the 13th, I love this movie and luckily it’s only halfway through it” he continued sitting down on the sofa next to me and stealing my bowl of popcorn thats been sitting on my thighs. “Hey to you too, you’re home early” I say glancing at the clock and then back at him, he is earlier than usual.

He grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed his face with it; “Yea the boys stopped early cause they wanted to go out and grab some drinks” .

“And you didn’t go because?” I asked looking at him, my heart always missing a beat everytime our eyes meet and at this moment that exactly what is happening he shrugged and threw a popcorn at me. “Because, I don’t like to think how boring you must get all alone in this cramped up apartment so I decided to come home and binge watch movies with you, you’re like my roommate now” he said and this is the time I thank god the room is poorly lit cause I feel my cheeks burning up, aweh he missed drinking out with his buddies to spend time with me, the kid he found in the middle of nowhere. “Oh, wow thanks for the thought but I wouldn’t mind if you went out like it’s better here, I mean if I was at school I’ll probably be on my own in my dorm or behind a locker door” I said frowning a bit as I turned my gaze back to the movie watching Jason Slitting someone's throat with a chainsaw. “Yeah, about that Gerard, we seriously need to think about getting you back to schoo-” Frank was cut off by someone banging at the door; “HEY SHORT STUFF OPEN UP” someone could be heard yelling from the other end as their hand kept knocking at the frame, well I hope it’s their hand, I hear Frank curse underneath his breath and quickly stand up, pushing the bowl back onto my hips, he quickly made his way towards the door and hesitated for a moment before slightly opening the door. “PETE” he said trying to sound happy to see his friend?. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you guys suppose to be out getting drunk somewhere?” Frank said again I hear a giggle, I suppose those are his band mates?  “Well, we did go out to the 24/7 convenience store and bought some good non-cheap beer” another voice said this time. “Uhm Frank, are you hiding something?” the guy who I think is Pete said, and then Frank was pushed with the door and two man walked into his apartment I was so confused as Frank cursed more and shook his head “Don’t you guy know what fucking privacy is?!” he said as he closed the door shut, I tried to become invisible like I was not there but I am not magician who can make myself disappear both the man which were about Frank’s height looked at me shocked and confused, one of the man had blonde hair and was rather skinny with a whole lot tattoo’s honestly he looks like he’s another version of Frank but Frank is more fucking gorgeous the other one was wearing glasses and his brown hair fell against his full cheeks and he was wearing a Fedora? People are still wearing those. “Fraaank? Who’s the handsome guy?” the blonde one asked setting one of their paper bags on the table. “Pete don’t fucking scare the kid with your creepiness” the other said following Pete behind. Frank looked at me a bit panicked and walked towards them sighing. “So who is he?” blondie said dragging a chair from the table, sat on it and dug out for I presume is a beer can in the bags. “He looks familiar” the other said and Frank ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah of course he looks familiar, he was on the news two week ago he’s the run-away. FRANK why are you keeping a Run-away-”

“Frank’s a kidnapper?! How come we didn’t know that we’ve known you for so lon-” 

“Just Shut the fuck up! It’s not like that” Frank shouted over his friends voice, I sunk on the couch and tried to hide best I really don’t know what I should do, these people aren’t supposed to be here and they weren’t supposed to see me.

Frank started to say how he found me in the middle of nowhere and you know how it goes. They seemed to understand the story as they both apologised to ME for thinking Frank kidnapped me. 

“They’re a bunch of assholes Gerard, That’s Pete the weird blonde looking one and the other is Patrick” they said Hi together and Pete dug back into the bag and brought out a can of beer “Beer?” he said followed by Patrick slapping his hand away “He’s a kid he’s not supposed to drink beer you fucking idiot”. “We’ll he’s not supposed to smoke and he’s smoking so a beer won’t kill him” Pete justified, I reached for the can, opened it with a click and brought it to my lips, it’s not my first and it’s been a while since I tasted the bitter taste of a good beer, I sighed at the taste and thanked them. 

Through the night I found out how hyperactive Pete is, he’s like a child yet he’s fun to hang out with, Patrick he’s more serious he’s like the balance of them, Frank is a total different person around them he’s like Pete or it could be the beer, also I found out that these weren’t really his bandmates just a couple of ‘losers’ who hung out at their garage, apparently not everyone came to visit Frank cause his apartment is too shitty. Frank is more talkative and relaxed around them although they mostly insult each other in every possible sentence they seem to be used to it. Well me i’m just being awkward, talking to whoever acknowledges me and then that’s it, I never was great with big groups and my only friend back home was brother expect  for Billie, but Billie was another story, when we hung out we usually just stay quiet in each other’s company we rarely spoke, unless moaning and cursing is a form of conversation than yes we did that, but no so much only when we had the chance. Thinking about it now our relationship was nothing but dull, in public we acted like we’re just friends.. Then again we rarely went out in public… A snap of fingers in front of my face brought be back to the real world from my thoughts they were Franks and he looked different?, his eyes were barely open and he had a dopey smile in his other hand he had a rolled up cigarette in it and brought it to my direction “I...know I may regret this in the morning be-cau-se I am an adult, but you seem tense here have some” he said his words slurring, he was swinging in his chair and then the smell hit me, it wasn’t tobacco what they were smoking this was something else, something I’ve tried before so I knew exactly it’s effects but smoking and drinking that’s just...something I never did. I looked around the room and Pete matched Frank right now he too was having trouble trying to stay still from swaying but he kept giggling every now and then, and Patrick boy Patrick was throwing daggers at Frank his piercing look and scowl could cut someone’s hand off. “Frank, don’t fucking dare do this he’s a kid it’s bad that he smokes and he’s drinking you can’t give him a spliff” Patrick protested trying to smack the roll up from Frank’s hand, Frank in his state was faster and everytime Patrick missed he would stick his tongue out at him and giggle with blondie in the back in a hysterical laughing fit. I reached for his hand and took the roll up and brought it to my lips “ I can make my own choices I’m not twelve I’m fifteen for crying out loud I’ll be legal in a few months” I said and Frank smiled at fedora hat dude and called him a party pooper, I brought the burning roll up to my lips and exhaled, the toxins from the natural plant filling my lungs and immediately relaxed my body, I could tell it was not synthetic I could feel my lips going numb while I passed the joint back to Frank his smile never leaving his face as he took a drag himself;

“I am thinking, we are passing the joint between us three does that mean we’re making out?” Pete says his eyes wide, I frowned and Frank did so,”I am thinking how much of a fucking idiot you are” Frank replies blowing the smoke through his nose looking at Patrick “Come on man, loosen up a bit take a drag and relax stop trying to be reeeesponsiiible” Frank continued leaning against the table and waved the roll up in front of Pat’s face, Pat looked at me and then sighed taking the thing and joining the party.

Pete kept going on about how we are basically kissing one and other from smoking from the same cigarette because according to his scientific calculations we’re exchanging saliva and that’s what happens when you make out with someone which caused Frank to shiver and say that the last person he wanted to kiss on earth was him. 

Time went by slowly yet so fast and Frank’s friends decided it was time to leave by that time my body was already searching for something to huddle up against, I had one of the couch pillows hugged tightly against my chest but it wasn’t enough I felt like I needed something bigger, Frank plopped down on the couch next to me and rested his head against the back of the couch then he looked at me and smiled “I feel so fuzzy” he said and laughed, I laughed too and agreed with him cause so do I, looking at him isn’t helping my state right now and I knew that some pot has weird side effects to it and I know those side effects are the ones I was not prepared for tonight especially when you’re sitting next to an incredible drop dead gorgeous man who is twice your age. I felt the couch shift underneath me and then felt something against my thigh I looked down and noticed that Frank was incredibly close right now his thigh touching mine, I gazed up at him and he was still staring at me his eyes sparkling;

“You have no idea the self control I have right now” he spoke again and I couldn’t help but bite down on my own lips cause that self control is something I am dealing with it. “You look so innocent so fragile and there are so many things going through my head right now that even if you were an adult in the eyes of law they would deem my thoughts fucking illegal” he continued, his eyes never leaving mine. 

“And what are those things?” I asked feeling my heart starting to beat faster in my chest as he inched a little closer to me, he bit his own bottom lip and  his eyes scattered down and up my body; “You’d like to know huh?” he raised his eyebrows, his voice full of lust and his eyes darkening and fuck yea I want to know, my body is burning to know what he wants to do, and as much as I feel drunk and high off my socks I can still know that ever since I’ve laid my eyes on this stranger/roommate now is that I wanted him to just have his way with me. I smirked and cocked my own eyebrow at him; “Of course I do, there is no harm in saying stuff”, his smile turned into a smirk and turned himself looking at me “how about I show you?” and before I knew his lips were onto mine again sending waves of emotions down and up my body, his hand snaked onto my hair lightly tugging on it and instead of pulling back he depend the kiss, his tongue dancing with mine and that’s when I knew there was no turning back from this.


End file.
